wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladins as healers
General Advice Holy Talents and Builds The Holy talent tree is very powerful and makes the paladin a very strong healer; Light's Grace allows you to quick-fire Holy Light heals for larger burst healing effectiveness, and Holy Guidance will increase your overall spell damage and healing based upon your current intellect. Spell crit rating will help a healing set quite a lot if you have Illumination (fourth tier of Holy). Any build having Holy Shock will include (as a matter of course) Divine Favor; Divine Favor gives a guaranteed crit to your next heal or Holy Shock, and can increase HPS in that manner. Gear Holy paladin healers benefit from gear with spellpower, intellect, spell critical strike rating and mp5. Stamina is also good to have for better survivability. Usually a one-handed weapon and shield with good healing stats are used, although some may prefer a non-shield off-hand item with good healing stats. Paladin healers can use any types of armor from plate to cloth. For any Paladin build, spirit should be ignored. The Paladin's healing style is to weather the fight through their natural high efficiency, rather than to heal in bursts of mana use and wait for regeneration. Furthermore, spirit gives paladins no side bonuses that some priests and druids have such as a bonus to healing; instead, Paladins get that bonus from intellect. Buffs It is important to know whom to buff how. Tanks should get Blessing of Kings (if available). Blessing of Light is no longer available as of Patch 3.02. Melees should get Blessing of Might or Blessing of Kings. Blessing of Salvation is no longer available as of Patch 3.02. Casters should get Blessing of Wisdom or Blessing of Kings. Hunters should get Blessing of Might or Blessing of Wisdom. Hunters are able to dump aggro through the use of Feign Death. Healers should get Blessing of Wisdom or Blessing of Kings. The paladin's role as a combat buffer and healer is especially well-suited for battlegrounds. Your short duration buffs are ideal in these situations, as they cost very little mana and their short duration isn't a drawback when players are sure to die or get dispelled within 10 minutes. Compared to the costly 30 minute buffs of other classes, the efficiency of the paladin blessings truly shines here. Raid Jobs In raid environments healers are divided into group healers and tank healers. If you are designated the tank healer, that should be your only job! If you find yourself consistently healing the others in the group, then there is a problem. It is either the tank is not generating enough aggro or your dps group is dealing too much dps and pulling aggro off of the tank. In either case this will most likely lead to a wipe. For group healers, pay attention to all of your party members health. Make sure you heal them when they need it, or you may be resurrecting more often than you might want to. Also, the death of one party member may lead to a higher probability of a wipe. Healing Basics Remember - your basic healing spell is Flash of Light so spam it in order to keep your assignement's health topped. Holy Light (ability) is your strongest heal in case spamming isn't enough. It also has the longest casting time of all your heals so keep that in mind in critical situations. Sometimes it would be wiser to cast Divine Favor and crit heal with Holy Shock in order to instantly increase target's health and than cast Holy Light. Yes, it is mana-inefficient but the point is to keep tank alive and prevent wipe. Due to spamming Flash of Light paladin healers very often suffer from criticism about overhealing. Overhealing that doesn't make you run out of mana is fully acceptable. Remember - it is always better to overheal than underheal and suffer wipe after wipe. Simple Healing Formulas Ignoring downrank spell penalties, here is how World of Warcraft determines the amount healed by single-target, direct heals: Total healed = (BASE_HEAL + BONUS_HEAL + BONUS_CASTHEAL * CASTTIME_MODIFIER) * MULTI_HEAL That formula uses these numbers intrinsic to the spell rank, character healing, and extra healing buffs: *BASE_HEAL: Find the amount healed within the healed range. Average of Flash Of Light (Rank 7) is 475 - this will be used. *BONUS_HEAL: Find all the additive NOT casttime-modified heal (e.g. Blessing of Light and Holy Guidance) *BONUS_CASTHEAL: Find all the additive casttime-modified heal (e.g. equipment) *MULTI_HEAL: Find all multiplied heal modifiers (e.g. Healing Light, Sanctity Aura) *CASTTIME_MODIFIER: Value derived from the 3.5 rule - etc. for Flash Of Light, it is 1.5/3.5 = ~0.43. Using the above formula, you will be able to precisely calculate your average healing. Taking Flash of Light, Holy Light and the holy talent tree into account, we can derive the following formulas for paladins: Flash Of Light (rank 7): Average healed = (475 + Blessing of Light + Healing Done in Character-Panel * 0.43) * (Healing Light + Sanctity Aura) Holy Light (rank 11): Average healed = (2321 + Blessing of Light + Healing Done in Character-Panel * 0.71) * (Healing Light + Sanctity Aura) Flash of Light Tests The previous formula has been tested, with this result. Please note that Librams aren't included in Healing Done. "Expected" is the value calculated by the above formulas - the test heal is Flash Of Light (rank 7) Enchantment As a paladin, most of our increased healing power comes through +healing items and enchantments, as well as a good chunk of damage coming from +spell power. As of patch 2.3, items with +heal now also have 1/3 of that value as +spell power. Just for general information, here is a list of enchantments that are useful to us: *Weapon - 63 spell Power *Shield - 25 Intellect *Gloves - 28 Spell Power *Ring - 19 Spell Power (Enchanters Only) *Cloak - 23 Haste *Chest - 10 Stats/275 Health/8 mp5/250 Mana *Bracer - 30 Spell Power *Boots - 6 Mp5/10 Crit, 10 Hit/15 Stam *Legs - 50 Spell Power, 30 Stamina (Sapphire Spellthread) *Shoulder - 24 Spell Power, 15 Crit/ 24 Spell Power, 6 Mp5 (Sons of Hodir Exalted) *Helm - 30 Spell Power, 20 Crit (Kirin Tor)/ 30 Spell Power, 8 Mp5 (Wyrmrest Accord) More enchants from TBC are: *Head - +35 Healing +7 mana/5 seconds (Thrallmar/Honor Hold, revered, Glyph of Renewal) *Hands - +20 Spell power *Hands - +35 Healing *Weapon - 3%chance +100 mana/10 seconds to all party/raid members and self *Weapon - +81 Healing *Weapon - +40 Spell power *Weapon - +30 Int *Bracers - +30 Healing *Bracers - +6 mana/5 seconds *Chest - +6 mana/5 seconds *Chest - +100 mana *Chest - +6 all stats (gives a little less +mana as +100 mana enchant but gives +crit and + to all other stats) *Back - -2% threat *Legs - (Silver Spellthread)+46 Healing +15 Stamina (Tailor made, not technically an enchant) *Legs - (Golden Spellthread)+66 Healing +20 Stamina (Tailor made, not technically an enchant) *Shield - +18 Stamina *Shield - +12 Intellect See also *Healing Comparison Category:Paladins Category:Formulas and game mechanics